Supernatural Series 9X3 Return to Sender
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: When an old friend of the Winchesters shows up alive after four years, he brings some unwelcome news which disrupts the brothers' much needed vacation. Episode 3 in the Supernatural; Series 9 series (previous story; 9X2; Child's Play, next story; 9X4; Gold, Frankincense and Huh?)
1. Part 1

_Author's Notes_ Hey peeps! This is going a lot faster than I thought, episode 3 already. Wow! R&R please.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Lord almighty that was exhausting" Harry groaned as he stretched out in the back of the impala.

The Winchesters had just finished a hunt in Utah; A Demon that had been killing co-eds at a college in Hitchcock movie style, but that was a story for another day. Now they were tired, hungry and, in Harry's opinion, in dire need of a vacation.

"Hey guys, how about we take a short vacation? Just a week, somewhere sunny?" he rested his chin against the shoulder of Dean's seat as he spoke

"With what money?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes and fixing his somewhat overused bitchface on Harry, who countered with his not often seen kicked puppy face, which he knew none of his brothers could resist

"Ok fine, but where?" Sam asked, exasperated

"How about Santa Monica, California?" Harry asked "five star hotel, balcony, pool, awesome nightlife" Harry reeled off

"Again I ask you; Money?" Sam said

"My inheritance, coupled with my allowance from my Nana Jezebel" Harry said with a shrug

"You can really afford to pay for all that can you?" Adam asked

"Bro, with my money, I could pay for us to live on the Moon" Harry smiled

"Then why do you still hustle poker?" Dean asked from the front

"Family tradition. You guys do it"

"Yeah because we have no money and no jobs"

"Well from now on, when we need stuff, we use my money, agreed?" Harry smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek cutely

"Ok fine, but we should put this vacation thing to vote" Dean said

"Ok, all those in favour?" Harry asked, everyone in the car put up their hand, even Xanthia raised a paw

"Ok then, we're going to California, but what about Xanthia, is there a hotel that takes pets?" Dean asked

"The Loews Santa Monica does*" Harry said

"Ok then, looks like we're off to Santa Monica" Sam said

"Yay!" Harry and Clarissa yelled in the back

_Non Timebo Mala_

The following day and the Winchesters had checked into the Loews Santa Monica, a five star hotel with a great view of Santa Monica pier.

They had a Pacifica suite room all to themselves and Harry had bewitched Clarissa to be pretty much everything proof so that she could go swimming.

Sam was resting in his room, watching the TV while Dean had pie from room service and Harry, Adam and Clarissa each had an ice cream sundae to themselves when a Pepsi Max ad came on, Sam glanced at in disinterestedly but then did a double take.

"Is that-?" he looked closer at the TV and the called to the others "Hey guys, come and see this!"

Dean and the others ran in and Sam pointed at the TV, "Is that who I think it is?" Sam asked

"No way, that's not-?" Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing; they hadn't seen that guy in years. He was supposed to be dead. "Gabriel?" Dean and Sam said in unison, looking at each other in shock

"He's dead, Gabriel's dead, it can't be him" Dean said

"Yeah but we didn't see him die" Sam argued

"I've seen him before" Harry said, popping a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth

"Where?" Sam asked

"He's actually one of the Pepsi Max delivery drivers, he makes a delivery to the hotel restaurant every day at 12:00" Harry told them

"We have to check it out. I mean, if it is him" Sam said

"You bet your ass we're checking it out. If that is Gabriel then that son of a bitch has some serious explaining to do" Dean growled.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes _End of part one. Keep an eye out for part two, coming soon.

* I don't know whether the Loews Santa Monica takes pets but for the purposes of this story I decided to assume it does.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Notes _Part two, R&R.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The five of them went down to the restaurant at 11:30 to stake out the place. The guy from the ad showed up exactly on time for the delivery, wearing an obviously fake moustache.

Getting up, Sam went over "Excuse me? Are you that guy from the ad?" he asked politely

The guy looked at Sam like he's a long lost friend and smiled "You and Dean-o sure took your time Sammy" he laughed and reached up to pat the taller man on the shoulder

"It is you? Gabe?" Sam looked stunned for a moment

"Well I was last time I checked" Gabe looked himself over and laughed again

"We thought you were dead" Sam said, bitch face #65 firmly in place

"I'll explain if you buy me a drink" Gabe winked at the second oldest Winchester and Sam shook his head and bought Gabe a Pepsi Max, just to be cute.

The hunter led the Angel over to their table and pulled out a chair for him to sit on the end of the table.

"You know Dean, this are our younger brothers; Adam and Harry and this is Clarissa" Sam introduced the others to Gabe, for a moment he looked shocked to see Harry but covered it

"So what happened jackass?" Dean asked

"Jeeze, tetchy. Basically Lucifer thought he'd killed me but he actually killed my double that he thought was the real me but the real me was the me he thought was the fake me" Gabe explained as he popped the top of his drink

"A double bluff, nice" Harry smiled at the Archangel "You hungry?" he asked

"I could do with a meal now you mention it" Gabe smiled back at the youngest Winchester

"Then I insist you join us, and that includes for the rest of our vacation too" Harry said, since he was paying for the room it wasn't like Dean or Sam could object and there was plenty of room

"How could I say no?" Gabe said with a laugh and they all sat down to eat.

_Non Timebo Mala_

They enjoyed their vacation but Sam couldn't help but think that Gabriel seemed to be off in a world of his own at times, distracted or even worried about something.

"Gabe? Is something up?" he asked the Archangel

"Oh, yeah it's just this stupid rumour goin' 'round" he said "It has everyone in Heaven and Hell antsy"

"What rumour?" Sam asked as Dean and the others looked up, if it had Heaven **and **Hell worried, it had to be something big

"There have been, not so much whispers as a constant stream, of reports coming in that there are folks here on earth who're workin' to resurrect Cain" Gabriel said

"Cain? As in Cain and Abel?" Adam asked

"Uh huh. That's why Cas has been so busy that he hasn't come to see you guys; Heaven and Hell are both freaked out at the thought of Cain comin' back, he's public enemy numero uno on both sides" the Archangel shuddered "after what happened between him and God, Cain vowed to overthrow him and Lucifer and make sure humans never had to choose God over their free will again"

"What do you mean 'choose God over their free will'?" Dean asked

"Cain believed that when God asked Cain and Abel to offer a tribute to him to prove their love for him, he deliberately altered Abel's decision so that Abel chose his love for God over his love of his family, meaning that God broke the rule of humans always having free will by forcing Abel to chose God over his family" Gabriel sighed

"So now Cain wants to take over Heaven and Hell?" Sam asked

"In part. He also wants to resurrect his brother so that they can rule together; the big issue is that he thinks he and Abel could rule alone. He plans to destroy all Angel and Demons and kill off all humans to replace the Angels with righteous souls and Demons with sinful ones" Gabe explained

"So if Cain comes back…?" Harry asked

"The whole Universe goes to Hell in a hand basket" the Archangel gulped

"Don't sweat Gabe, Team Free Will has your back on this one" Sam said, Dean nodded and Harry squeezed Gabe's hand reassuringly.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes _not much to say here, the next episode will be called _Gold, Frankincense and Huh?_


End file.
